


Kylo Ren Has (Technical) Issues

by DaisyChainz



Series: Crackfics [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Kylo Ren is a somewhat dramatic boi





	Kylo Ren Has (Technical) Issues

K.Ren: Hux, forgive me. I just found the message you were referring to. Yes, Yes, I love you too.  
I can't believe I thought you were so upset over me not caring about the assault on Rinhlev's third moon, that was your last message I had received.

The message didn't come through until just now. I'm personally going to run the people in charge of the comms through with my lightsaber. Just as soon as you message me back. 

K.Ren: Hux, please answer me back. I hope you are not still angry. It was the comm tech's fault, not mine. I'll take care of them, I promise you. I'm waiting for your response. I love you. 

K.Ren: I hope to the galaxy that I'm not too late. My heart aches for you to respond. I love you, my darling. Please answer soon so we can start our life together in earnest and with blood. 

K.Ren: Hux. I lay in my quarters thinking about you. Have I ruined everything? Did I realize your love too late? I should have known. It shouldn't have taken you comming me your love for me to get it through my thick skull. Perhaps I should have used the force to plumb the depths of your feelings. Not in an invasive way. Just enough so you wouldn't have to lower yourself to sending me a comm regarding your feelings. 

I will take care of the comm techs, my love. For us, or the memory of what should have been us.

K.Ren: my love. I despair that you have left me, left the Order, so great was your humiliation that you professed your love and I responded so inappropriately. It's not your humiliation, my love. It's the fault of the comm techs. Return to me and just whisper in my ear your revenge and I will make it happen. 

K.Ren: Hux. Hux. I love you with all my soul. Please return to me. Together we will spill blood and you can be whole again. 

K.Ren: my beautiful General. So much time has passed I can only believe you are trying to tell me you don't want me anymore. Either that or you aren't getting my comms either. I will go below and slaughter the technicians, just as soon as they fix the system that was so broken it destroyed our love. 

A.Hux: Ren, I was literally away from my comm for two standard hours. There was a communications hiccough directly after I sent you that comm. It has been fixed. Under no circumstances will there be any slaughter of comm techs, and if you ever use your sorcerer powers to read my thoughts I will run you through with your own lightsaber. 

I cannot believe that I love a dramatic mad man.


End file.
